Bringing Sexy Back
by Lex55
Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Falling Awake

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Izzie woke up to sun's rays warming her through the slits of her blinds. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright light, but quickly buried her head further into the comfort of her cool pillow. She wasn't ready to get up. It had been an incredibly long week at work with one chaotic event after another. A shooting rampage at a local shopping mall had kept the hospital busy for part of the week while a brutal prison riot kept them busy for the other half of the week. That wasn't mentioning the backed up O.R. or her eager set of interns following her every move.

Izzie felt like she had spent more time at the hospital in the past week than she had in her own home. She should be use to that considering she's been doing this for over a year now, but these days she had far more interesting things waiting for her at home than she use too. Things that made her want to call in sick and stay in bed all day. Things that could give her warm fuzzy feelings in all the right places with one look and then rolling with laughter with the next. These things were all rolled into one person. Her best friend. Her lover. Her George.

However, with both of their hectic schedules lately they didn't really have much time to spend alone together for themselves. It had been weeks since they had an actual date night. She couldn't remember the last time they actually had a dinner alone that didn't involve a hospital cafeteria or their friends. And the worst part of their busy lives was that they hadn't been intimate together for almost two weeks now. The most action they had seen was if they happen to fall into bed together from exhaustion.

But Izzie was feeling the itch now. She was feeling an itch that only George could scratch. And she was ready to snap if she didn't get that scratch taken care of soon. She had decided that even if she had to lock George and herself in their room for a weekend and have her way with him, she would.

However, even when she was about to go all rabid lover on her boyfriend, she had to wonder if he felt the same way. They had been so busy with their professional lives that they hadn't had much time to talk about their personal lives lately. She wondered if he felt the same undeniable urge to devour her as she felt for him. She had no doubt that he loved her. But she wondered if her desire for him outweighed his. Sometimes it just felt like she was more into the sexy part of their relationship than he was, she wasn't sure if it was because that they were so comfortable with each other that they had formed some kind of routine or if maybe she was just too passionate.

Izzie squeezed her eyes tighter as she pushed her worries away. She wasn't going to think about such things when she could do something about her itch right then. It was still very early in the morning, early enough to start something with her man before their busy days started.

She turned over and reached out for him, but found nothing but cold bed sheets greeting her. She opened her eyes and found an empty spot beside her.

Izzie lifted her head and looked around her room for George. She frowned when she realized she was alone in her bed.

/000/

Izzie slowly opened the bathroom door and billows of steam rolled passed her as she stepped into the humid room.

"George?" She called out as the shower ran on full blast.

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, walking up to the sink.

"Playing chess, you?" He playfully answered back.

Izzie rolled her eyes at his answer, but couldn't help the smile at his smart reply. She grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it.

"Trying to figure out why on earth you would choose to be up at this ungodly hour," she answered as she started brushing her teeth.

"I told you the other day, I gotta up my game with these new interns. They're greedy little rats with the cases. I swear that Mitch guy of yours stalks the nurses for all the good cases."

Izzie nodded her understanding as she brushed around her teeth. The new interns were definitely a zealous group. She wasn't sure they could out do the freakish devotion they had when they were in the program, but they would get an A for effort. They were part of the reason why she was so tired lately. Having a group of enthusiastic interns hanging onto your every word was a taxing process. She often wondered how their mentor, Bailey, ever made it with all their drama and antics without maiming them all.

"So you're getting up even before the freakin birds and squirrels to steal cases?" she asked around his toothbrush.

"Yup. Learned from the best. I usually meet Cristina there in the morning," He said, squeezing some shampoo into his hand, but then he thought of something. "Are you using my toothbrush again?"

Izzie paused brushing her teeth in mid motion and smiled around the toothbrush. Busted again.

"Uh..noo." She scoffed, innocently as she could.

"Riiight. You tooth brush bandit. What am I going to do with you?"

She rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and then smiled at his accusation. She had one idea.

She quickly slipped out of her nightclothes and stepped towards the shower.

"Oh, I have an idea," She announced as she whipped the sliding glass door open and stepped in with one smooth motion.

"Izzie!" George yelped in surprise as he turned to her sudden appearance. He was in the midst of scrubbing his head with shampoo when she made her grand appearance, so his hair was all soapy and sticking out in all directions.

Izzie giggled at his disheveled look.

"What are you doing?" George asked, incredulously.

"Playing chess, you?" she repeated his quip from earlier as she stepped closer to him.

George took a step back, getting closer to the spray of water. A splotch of soap dripped from his head and slid down his chest. Izzie bit her lip as she watched the drab of soap slowly make its way southwards. Izzie looked back up at him and noticed he was looking up at the ceiling awkwardly. She looked at him strangely.

"I mean what are you doing in here?" He said, his voice cracking with uneasiness.

"George, I don't know if you remember our whole weekend of nakedness, but we've seen each other naked before. You don't have to be all avoid-y."

"I…I know…it's..just… hospital…I have to get to the hospital early…and…" He stammered, looking everywhere but at Izzie.

Izzie cut him off by taking the small step in between them and spun them both around until she was the one standing under the spray of warm water. She pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. She heard him gulp. She smiled as she let the water cascade through her hair.

"Come on, George," She purred into his ear. "We can have wet, soapy naked fun. What better way to start the day off?"

"Hospital!" He squeaked out. "…Mitch…I gotta beat him there. He's a case hog."

He grabbed Izzie by the shoulders and spun them back around so that he was under the spray. He turned around and tried to get the soap out of his hair.

"George, I can put him on vomit patrol all day if you want!" She said, getting a little annoyed. She spun him back around to face her and stepped around him so that she was back under the spray. She placed her hands on his slippery chest and let them slide all around. "Right now, I just really need you to fu…"

"Soap in the eyes!! Soap in the eyes!!" George screeched as he rubbed his eyes feverishly. He pushed Izzie out of the way to get back under the spray of the water.

Izzie looked at him with perched lips as she leaned back against the tiled wall and watched as George washed his face clean in the water.

"George!" she yelped annoyed, but took a deep breathe to calm down. "George, I'm a resident now. I can make sure you get good cases. I'm all powerful now remember? I can make it better for both of us."

She smiled as she tried stepping closer again, but he took a step back once more and slipped as he fell back against the glass door.

"I know…but…you see… I kinda need to not have the all powerful girlfriend," He stuttered, trying to find his footing again.

After Izzie's confused look he continued on.

"I mean, I'm a 2nd year intern who is divorcing the ex-chief resident and dating another resident. It's not exactly playing to my favor with the other interns. I gotta go earn respect. Sorry. Gotta go or I'm going to be late!"

With that he jumped out of the shower and slammed the sliding glass door behind him. He grabbed a towel from the rack by the door and quickly patted down as he bumbled his way out of the bathroom, leaving Izzie behind in the shower. She let her head fall heavily onto the cool glass door as she sighed out heavily.

"Respect?" Izzie asked the now empty shower. "I'll give you respect."

She turned around and grabbed the bar of soap and grumbled as she continued her shower alone.

/000/


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: Falling Awake

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Izzie walked into the residence's locker rooms in a bad mood. Her morning had gone completely wrong. Not only had her spontaneous moment with George fallen through, but everything else had gone wrong as well. She had been so distracted with her thoughts of her and George's lack of a love life lately that she burned her French toast and then cut her finger on a glass she broke in the sink. Trying to clean up the mess she made then put her behind, so she had to rush around to get ready only to realize she was out of clean clothes. She was currently wearing an old pair of sweats to work. Thankfully, she knew she would change into scrubs once she got there. However, it took her a while to get to the hospital, because of the gridlock traffic due to some pile up on the highway. Needless to say Izzie was ready to shoot death rays at anyone who crossed her path today.

Izzie threw her bag into her locker and sat down on the bench to quickly start changing into her scrubs.

"Iz, you barely made it today," Meredith said from her spot at her locker. "You were cutting it real close."

Izzie's head snapped up as she glared at Meredith. The other woman noticed the agitated look and took her cue to shut her mouth as she turned back to her locker. Izzie grumbled as she went back to quickly pulling her sweats off.

"Ooh what's with Miss. Little Sunshine today?" Cristina asked, snidely as she stood at her locker beside Meredith's. "Did Bambi not perform well for you last night?"

Izzie's head snapped up at the other doctor's mischievous musing.

"Well… its not that he isn't performing well, he's just not performing at all," Izzie said, choosing her words carefully.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, closing her locker door and putting her stethoscope around her neck. "What happened? You guys were going at it like bunnies a few weeks ago."

"Ugh. Please, spare me the mental images," Cristina whined, as she finished putting her lab coat on. "Hearing about you and George's sexcapades is not how I want to start my morning off."

"That's the thing," Izzie said, pulling her scrub shirt over her head. "There isn't anything to talk about. I would love to be bragging about our sexcapades, but there's nothing to talk about. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. That area in our lives is completely blank right now. I don't know what to think."

"Well we have been swamp at work lately," Meredith suggested, shrugging her shoulders as if it would help her friend.

"Oh, did you guys ever get so busy that you just sorta stop having sex?" Izzie asked, hopefully.

"No." Meredith and Cristina both deadpanned.

Izzie hopeful expression fell.

"Not even a little bit when you got comfortable in your relationship?" Izzie asked, anxiously. "What about you and Burke, Cristina? You guys went out for a while. Did you guys ever get so comfortable with each other that sex wasn't a big thing?"

"Uh. No," Cristina said, confidently. "Sex was always a big thing. There was always time for sex and if there wasn't we made time."

Izzie sighed as she looked back at Meredith.

"What about you and Derek? You guys are the king and queen of issues, was sex ever one of them?"

"Yeah," Meredith said, thoughtfully. "But it wasn't ever from the lack of it. For a while we went through a sex only phase. In the supply closet before our shifts, across the street in Joe's bathroom, on call rooms after hours, in our cars… it was like sex-mania. So from that standpoint I don't think I would be very helpful."

Izzie grumbled as she pulled her scrub pants up and tied the drawstrings. She was about to say something else but Bailey came in and interrupted their conversation.

"Listen up people," Bailey announced as she came in with charts in her hand. "It looks to be another busy day at Seattle Grace, there was a 10 car pile up on the highway that's going to keep us busy for most of the day."

"Awesome, gotta love those rush hour pile ups, they always bring in the carnage and destruction," Cristina said, gleefully. After seeing the other's looks, she scoffed. "Don't give me that look. You know you saw good surgeries when you heard the words pile up."

"Anyways," Bailey said, shaking her head as she tried to get the attention back on the task at hand. "We're going to need all the hands we can get today. In fact, the chief wants to send some with Sloan to the scene to help the paramedics out in the field. Karev has already volunteered, does any one else want to go?"

Cristina, Izzie, and Meredith all quickly raised their hands. Bailey sighed as she randomly pointed at Meredith.

"Fine, Grey, you can go," She said. Cristina and Izzie both huffed in disappointment. "You'll have to leave your interns here to cover the pit and other surgeries here though. Now go. Dr. Sloan and Karev are waiting for you in the ambulance bay."

Meredith grabbed her field coat and rushed out the door. Leaving Cristina and Izzie behind to watch her departure with envious looks.

"Don't give me that sulk," Bailey said, annoyed. "You pitiful surgery mongrels haven't heard what other case I have."

Cristina and Izzie both perked up at hearing that.

"Dr. Hahn has a man from the crash with a piece of shrapnel lodged into his heart," She said, watching the two doctors eyes light up. "And…he's still awake."

"Shut up!" Cristina said, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Bailey asked, surprised.

"Uh..I mean…no actually, I mean, shut up!" Cristina said again. "He's still awake?"

"Seriously!" Izzie exclaimed. "It's a miracle he's still alive much less awake."

"Right," Bailey said, shaking her head at the two. "Well Hahn is asking for a resident for the case since its pretty sensitive. I thought one of you might be interested."

"I am!" Both Izzie and Cristina said at the same time.

They looked at each other, annoyed.

"Again, back off cardio," Cristina said, turning towards Izzie.

"Look, I'm having a bad day, this would make it better. I'll trade you for the next good case I get."

"Uh no. I don't care what non-sex problems you and Bambi are having right now. This is so not a trade off case."

"You can't hog all the good cardio cases! Tell her Dr. Bailey," Izzie said, turning towards the shorter doctor.

"Hey," Bailey said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm no longer your resident, so I don't have to sit here listening to you all whine about your inappropriate personal lives or watch you fight for cases like a bunch of pubescent teenagers. Take it up with Hahn, it's her case. Let her deal with the Seattle Grace soap opera for once."

Bailey then turned and left the locker room smiling, leaving Cristina and Izzie behind.

"Great. Now your love life is effecting my life," Cristina huffed.

"What? You're the one who's immaturely fighting for all the best cases these days."

"Whatever, I'm always fighting for the best cases," She shrugged. "So how are we going to decide who gets the case?"

They both looked at each for a split second and then both bolted for the door to go find the new cardio doctor.

Cristina and Izzie both rounded a hallway corner speed walking towards the nurses' station where Erica Hahn stood looking over a chart.

"Dr. Hahn!" Cristina announced, suddenly, while trying to out walk Izzie. "I would like a moment of your time!"

"No!" Izzie said, keeping up with the dark haired doctor. "I would. I know how valuable your time is, so I can get straight to the point."

"Oh, yeah right," Cristina scoffed at her as they both came to an abrupt halt in front of the cardio doctor. "There's never been a straight line between you and the point of a conversation in your entire life."

"Whatever, Cristina. You're just jealous…"

Dr. Hahn looked up at the two quarreling doctors in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess," Dr. Hahn said, looking between the two doctors in front of her. "This must be about the conscious patient I have with a huge piece of metal sticking out of his chest. And this must be the part where the battle for the good surgery happens. Where fresh residents claw and fight their way to the best surgeries, the petty bickering, the underhanded stealing, and the crusade to be top dog, god I miss those days."

"Right," Cristina said, confidently. "Which is why you want me on the case. Last year I was on a case where a guy fell through a plate glass window and had a 12-inch piece of glass sticking through his right ventricle. I have experience in this kind of trauma."

"Which is why I should get the case," Izzie said, turning to Cristina and then back to Hahn. "This is a teaching hospital where everyone gets a fair chance at learning from the best. She's been there, done that, and it's old news, now it's someone else's turn. Besides, I also have some experience with cardio and I would like to build on that."

"Yeah and look how well that turned out the first time," Cristina said under her breath.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Says the co-creator of tremor-gate."

"Okay, that's enough," Hahn said, holding her hand up. "Wow, this hospital brings a whole new meaning to under-handed battling."

She placed the chart back on the nurses' station desk and turned to walk away.

"Where's she going?" Izzie whispered, looking over at Cristina, who shrugged her shoulders.

"So which one of us do you want?" Cristina asked the departing doctor.

"Neither. For once I want doctors who are issue free."

"Well you wont find that in this hospital!" Izzie called out.

The cardio doctor turned around as she walked away.

"Fine. Then you two figure things out. Prove to me why I should mentor either of you despite your issues. So battle it out and who ever can prove to be the best doctor for the case will be on it."

She then turned back around and walked away.

Izzie and Cristina stood there as the watched the other doctor walk away.

"Great," Izzie said, turning back to Cristina. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm in cardio hell," Cristina grumbled and looked over at the chart resting on the nurses' station.

Cristina and Izzie looked at each other and then both jumped for the chart.


	3. Chapter 3

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

"I can't believe she's snubbing us because of issues," Izzie griped as she sat in front of the computer doing research for the case. "I mean if being issues free is one of her requirements to be on her cases than she's going to be pretty lonely in the O.R. of this hospital."

"Seriously," Cristina agreed from her spot in front of her own computer beside Izzie. "This is Seattle Grace. The place where personal issues are practically an unwritten requirement before you're hired."

"Exactly. She should try talking after being here for a year. Lets see who has issues then…" Izzie mumbled as she read the information on her screen.

Cristina looked over at Izzie from the spot at her computer. She wasn't having any luck with finding information on the case. It was definitely one of the trickier cases she had seen recently. She had researched every journal, medical case, and study she could think of but nothing jumped out at her that fit the case. She kept coming up to a dead end, but she noticed Izzie taking notes and making little noises like she had found something interesting.

"Did you try looking in the Extreme Cardio Measures section?" Cristina curiously asked.

"Nope," Izzie said, nonchalantly. "I decided to try a different approach."

"A different approach?"

"Yeah…"

Cristina tried looking over Izzie shoulder to see what she was looking at, but jumped when Izzie turned to her quickly.

"…Maybe I should try that with George," Izzie said, not commenting on the other doctor's peeping eyes.

"George?" Cristina asked, confused.

"Yeah. Maybe it's me. Maybe I need a new approach. You and Meredith… you guys never let it get boring for your men, I bet. Maybe I just need to do something that will put the fun back into things. Bring sexy back," Izzie said, smiling at the idea but then looked at Cristina. "And research copying? Really, Cristina?"

Cristina scoffed at the accusation. "I was not research copying! I was just…I was not research copying!"

Before Izzie could reply back, Callie came into the room.

"Okay, the shish kabob heart guy has two broken legs that need surgery, so we'll be doing both surgeries at once. I need to know which one of you will be Dr. Hahn's flunky for the day so I can get a game plan. So which one of you is on the case?"

"I am!" Both Izzie and Cristina blurted out at the same time and glared at each other afterwards.

Callie raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Oookay, clearly some of the details of the surgery still have to be ironed out. So which ever one of you is on the case, find me later and let me know what's going on."

She turned and left both doctors alone in the computer room.

"Working with bambi's ex-wife isn't going to be too weird for you?" Cristina asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah probably, but cool cardio cases trumps awkward ex-wife situations." Izzie said shrugging her shoulders, going back to her computer.

"Something tells me Callie was a different approach kind of gal." Cristina said, knowing it would get the other girl's attention.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Izzie asked, offended.

"I'm just saying Callie is Callie. She's latino and has the hot, strong chick thing going on."

Izzie frowned at the thought.

"I'm hot and strong," she grumbled.

Cristina looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am," Izzie responded. "I'm bold too."

Izzie stood up from her spot at the computer and started heading towards the door.

"You're leaving? Is this bold Izzie?" Cristina asked, confused.

"No, I'm taking an early lunch. You gave me an idea, so I'm going to run home really quick. I was going to save this for later, but I think this calls for desperate measures. I'll be back."

After she left, Cristina waited to see if she was going to come back before sliding her chair towards Izzie's computer.

"This definitely calls for desperate measures."

She was just going to take a peek at what Izzie was looking at for the case, but as she was extending her hand out to grab the mouse, Izzie's voice called out, making Cristina jump.

"Oh I forgot one thing!" Izzie said, coming back to her computer and closing the browser she was looking at. "Wouldn't want to promote research cheating."

Cristina just glared at her.

"I'll be back in time to kick some cardio ass," Izzie said, smiling as she left Cristina behind. Cristina sighed heavily as she rolled back to her computer.

/000/


	4. Chapter 4

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Izzie watched as George and her intern, Mitch, went into the supply closet and knew it was a perfect time for her idea. She let out a small smile as she put the book she was researching down on the nurses' desk and followed the two into the room.

She let the door shut hard behind her and both interns jumped at the sudden entrance.

"Oh, Dr. Stevens, I was just looking for you," Mitch said, turning around to his mentor at the door. He noticed though that her gaze was locked firmly on George, who was rummaging through a box on one of the closet's many shelves. "I need…"

"Dr. Howard," Izzie said, keeping her eyes focused on George.

"Yeah?" Mitch asked, hoping she would allow him to be on her big cardio case.

"Go away."

"I'm sorry?" Mitch said, not quite sure he heard her correctly.

"Go away. Go feel out charts, run labs, or go call a code blue on someone. I don't care. Just go away."

Mitch opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it when Izzie's eyes left George's turned back and briefly landed on him. "Labs. Right," he said, meekly as he slipped past her and left the closet.

"Wow is this hard core Izzie?" George chuckled as he searched through another box.

"Do you like?" Izzie asked, slowly making her way to George who was a few feet away with his back turned towards her. "Is hard core Izzie different than regular old Izzie?"

"Um, yeah I guess," George said, offhandedly, shifting through the box in front of him and then shoving it back onto the shelf to look through another one. "Hey, have you seen the new catheters? Olivia said they were in here but they must be hidden well."

"No," Izzie said, quickly. She came up and stood directly behind him and leaned into him. "I could be hard core Izzie more, you know. I mean not just on my interns. Maybe say like at home, or maybe even right here."

George turned around and noticed how close she was. Izzie smiled when she saw his eyes light up.

"Oh! I betcha they're in the cannulation products!" he said, suddenly, pushing past her and going to the opposite side of the closet. He stood on his tiptoes as he pulled down a box on the top shelf. "Ah ha! Vent catheters! Score."

"George! Forget about the fricken catheters!" Izzie snapped. Once she noticed George's surprised look as he turned around, she cleared her throat. "It's just that I have something for you."

"For me?" George asked, surprised.

Izzie nodded and smiled seductively at him as she took a few steps to close off the space in between them. She reached into her lab coat's pocket and pulled something out that George couldn't see.

"I thought I would give you a different kind of prescription," Izzie whispered, leaning into him again, her breath warm against George's neck.

"Really?" George asked, trying to hide his smile at the lame line. Izzie pressed the mysterious object into his hand as he craned his head to the side when Izzie started nuzzling his neck. He lifted his hand over Izzie's shoulder to see what she gave him and gasped at the sight.

"Izzie!" He said, pulling away to get a better look. "It's…it's naughty Izzie photos!"

"Mmm hmm," Izzie said, smiling as she watched him look at the picture in awe. "Maybe we could have some naughty George and Izzie moments now."

"Right now?" George asked, surprised, his voice cracking. "But…it's in the middle of the day."

"And?" Izzie asked, stepping closer putting her hands on either side of George shoulders.

"And…" George gulped, still looking at the picture in amazement. "… And someone could come in any moment. Walk in on.. on naughty supply closet moments."

"No one is going to walk in George," Izzie said, leaning into him, nuzzling his neck again "I'm free, you're free. Perfect timing. Everyone else is busy. This is a private naughty supply closet."

"Yeah but, but Cristina is waiting on this catheter," he stuttered, holding up the object in question with the hand that didn't have the Polaroid picture in. "She'll be pissed if I'm not back soon."

Izzie stopped her nuzzling at the mention of Cristina's name. She pulled back abruptly.

"You're working with Cristina??" She asked, annoyed.

The irritated tone went unnoticed by George as he nodded his head while looking back down at the photo again.

"You mean, my cardio arch enemy, Cristina?" Izzie asked, crossed.

That time George picked up on the angry tone and looked up hesitantly. "Um, yeah. She needed help on an impaled guy… looks like a crazy case…"

"You're doctoring with the enemy?!" Izzie screeched. "Just great. Thanks Judas!"

George's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait... what? I don't know..."

"Fine!" Izzie interrupted. "Go give Cristina your stupid catheter. Go play doctor with her, I don't care. I don't mind kicking some cardio ass on my boyfriend either!"

George stood in shock as Izzie whipped around to walk out of the closet only to stop to turn and rip the Polaroid picture out of his hands.

"No naughty pictures for you!" She gritted out. George could only watch in amazement as she stormed out of the small closet, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"So does this mean we're not having naughty George and Izzie moments?" He asked to the empty closet.

/000/


	5. Chapter 5

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Izzie couldn't believe her own boyfriend had betrayed her by helping her cardio competition. George knew she was struggling for Hahn's attention against Cristina. He knew that with her rocky history in the field, it was going to be hard for her to gain respect from some and even harder going against the cardio-fanatic Cristina Yang. Everyone in the hospital knew that was the specialty Cristina excelled in. She wanted to excel, she wanted to be known for the great things she did, instead of the mistakes she made.

Izzie grumbled as she turned the corner, but stopped when she saw Cristina leaning on the nurses' station while reading a chart. Cristina looked up when she felt someone's stare and a slow knowing smile spread across her face as she saw Izzie's angry glare. Izzie gritted her teeth to keep herself from making a scene.

"Did you decide to finally come back in to actually do some work?" Cristina asked, smirking.

Izzie crossed her arms. "Yes and I see you've been working overtime while I was gone."

Cristina smile widened. "Well what can I say? I'm a workaholic."

"Funny I always heard it was more like a work-whore…" Izzie smirked back. Cristina rolled her eyes as she went back to her chart.

"Oh that's original, kettle. Speaking of which, have you seen George? I need him to do some research."

"George?" Izzie asked as she came up to the desk and leaned against it. "Do you really think stealing George will get to me?"

Cristina looked up at Izzie and gave her serious look.

"Iz, this is a profession, one I take seriously. This isn't about stealing, but about picking the best. George is the elevator cardio rock-star, so of course he's going to be on my team. It's all about who's best for the job."

Izzie blinked at the serious answer. She had expected some smart-ass comeback. Not something that actually made some sense. She just wished she had thought of it first.

"Besides, pissing you off is only a bonus," Cristina snorted, as she gathered up the chart and walked off chuckling to herself.

Izzie narrowed her eyes at the retreating doctor.

"Oh yeah? Well do you know who the original rock-star of this hospital is? Me!" Izzie said, loudly but the only response she got from Cristina was her hand up in the air in the shape of a rock-star symbol.

"Ugh," Izzie grumbled. "Just great."

"Dr. Stevens?"

"What?!" Izzie asked, harshly, whipping around to find her intern Mitch looking at her with wide eyes.

"I was hoping I could get your help with a case…" Mitch asked, meekly. "The one I was going to ask about before…"

"What?" Izzie asked, confused.

"Before in the supply closet… with George… you said to go away…" Izzie just stared at him as if she wasn't getting the point. "… I had a question then… and still do."

"Okay, well let's hear it. This is a fast pace environment, Mitch, we don't have all day to stand around for you to get your question out."

"Right, I understand the fast pace environment part, which is why… well I had a question about Mrs. Robinson's case. About possibly using the drug Minontal…"

"Mrs. Robinson? The epileptic case? No, no Minontal would be the worst thing you could use, it has adverse effects on epileptic cases."

Mitch suddenly went pale. "Oh."

Izzie furrowed her brow. "Did that answer you question?"

"Uh huh," Mitch answered, faintly.

"Um, okay, so do you have any more questions? Cause you don't look like a doctor who is very sure of much right now, which is something that is usually frown upon."

"Um yeah, I do have one more question. Say Minontal was used… say it was administered to a case much like Mrs. Robinson's… what would one do then?" Mitch said, his eyes wide with worry.

Izzie crossed her arms. "Well since we MUST be talking hypothetically because none of MY interns would seriously be that stupid enough to do that, I would say who ever did do that would be in for a MAJOR ass chewing session. Then after that we would have to see the effects of the medicine on the patient and come up with a plan to reverse such effects. But like I said, that's just hypothetically, right? I mean you, seriously, wouldn't pull that stunt, right?"

Mitch gulped.

"No no no, Mitch, please don't tell me you gave Mrs. Robinson Minontal of all things??" Izzie looked at her intern, who just open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "You see this is the part where assure me you're not that big of screw up and end it with some sort of sucking up phrase."

"I didn't know…"

"Seriously?? I mean seriously?" Izzie interrupted him, rounding the nurses' station to look at the medical charts. She found Mrs. Robinson's chart and picked it up to flip through it. "You seriously gave Mrs. Robinson…" She read the chart… "… 900 miligrams of Minontal?!"

"You… you told me to go away… to find something to do. So so…"

"You put our patient into a coma?!"

"Oh jeez..."

"Yeah, I don't think that covers the severity of the situation, Mitch."

"Oh man… I'm going to be kicked out of the program… my mother is going to kill me…" Mitch ranted, breathing hard.

"Yeah that is if the chief doesn't first," Izzie said, studying the chart.

"You and George… You wanted alone time…. and so I thought it wouldn't hurt to make one tiny call on…"

Izzie suddenly looked up at him. "Woah woah. First of all, let's not get crazy here…" She laughed nervously, "… In the closet…George and I didn't…I mean… just don't say that out loud and let that get spread around. Nothing happen. Trust. Me."

"… I'm going to get kicked out and… my school loans… I'm going to have to pay back the 50 grand it took to get to this point… I'm gonna be flipping hamburgers at McDonalds next week…" Mitch rambled, breathing even harder.

Izzie looked at him strangely. "You're not about to pass out are you? Here, sit down."

Mitch numbly sat down while he tried to control his breathing. Izzie looked in the nurses' supply cart and found a paper bag to give to him.

"Breathe. Don't freak just yet. Trust me when I say it takes a lot more of a screw up to get kicked out of the program."

Mitch breathed into the bag she gave him. In between deep breaths, with the bag inflating in and out, he looked up at her and said, "That's right, you're the L-VAD cutter."

Mitch jumped when Izzie roughly snatched the paper bag away.

"Let's just go see how much damage YOU did, Mitch." Izzie said shortly, before turning to walk down the hallway.

/000/


	6. Chapter 6

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Mitch had to keep a fast pace to keep up Izzie as they walked towards the O.R.

"So how bad is it?" He asked.

"Well on a scale of 1 to 10, one being not so bad, ten being the worst possible scenario… I would give it about an eight."

"An eight?" Mitch asked, trailing just behind Izzie, not sure how to take the answer. "What's a nine?"

"That she's dead," Izzie said, keeping her fast pace, she looked back at her intern who was struggling to keep up with her. "You're going to have to keep up with me, Mitch. I have other things to do today, much more important things than fixing some else's mistakes."

"What's a 10?"

"Ten would be that she was dead, you were madly in love with her and had promise to marry her, AND you were still alive after it all to face the Chief."

"Oh," Mitch said, speeding up his walk. "I'm sorry, I know I've said that a lot in the last 20 minutes, but I really mean it."

"I could give you the big speech about how in our job there's no room for mistakes, but its crap. I can be the first person to tell you that mistakes happen. They happen in life and unfortunately, they happen in our careers. One person shouldn't have to live in the shadows of their mistakes for the rest of their lives. They shouldn't have others holding your mistakes over your head and reminding you of them at every turn. There should be learning of your mistakes and acceptance and most of all moving on to be better person and doctor."

"Right," Mitch said, nodding his head. He was trying to follow along but he wasn't quite sure she was talking about him completely. "So does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Oh, no," Izzie snorted, coming up to the O.R. door and turning to push it open with her back. "You're still sooo on the hook, unfortunately, in this situation you also still have to face the chief."

Mitch swallowed hard as they entered the empty scrub room.

"Luckily, for you Dr. Shepherd and the Chief are both in surgery together. So their ass chewing session can only be limited and from a distance because of the sterile environment they are standing in."

Izzie turned and looked into the surgical room where Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Webber were working. She took a deep breath before pressing the intercom button.

"Dr. Shepherd, there's a bit of an issue concerning Mrs. Robinson's case," Izzie said, into the speaker.

Both doctors looked up from their position by the patient they were working on.

"The epileptic case?" Dr. Shepherd asked.

"Yes, Dr. Howard, here, made a mistake by giving her 900 miligrams of Minontal."

"Minontal?!" Both doctors shouted in unison. Izzie flinched at the anger in their voice and looked over to her intern who looked ghostly white.

"Yeah, that about covers the reaction I had as well." Izzie said back into the intercom.

"Who the hell signed off on that?" Dr. Webber demanded to know.

Izzie sighed once more before answering. "No one, Dr. Howard, decided to take it upon himself to make the call after I didn't give him enough time to explain the situation fully."

"Have you assessed the situation, Dr. Stevens?" Derek said, trying to not let his annoyance show in his voice.

"Yes, she is unconscious at the present time, so I've ordered a round of Contraside to reverse the effects of Minontal and saline to try and flush out any left over."

"I can't exactly just leave Mr. Clark's brain exposed to the world." Derek said, looking down at his patient. "Between the 10 car pile up and the backed up O.R, this is a fine time for carelessness.

"I'll finished up here and deal with it," The chief said, then he looked up towards the scrub room where Izzie and Mitch were standing. "I'll deal with both of you."

"Well," Izzie sighed, turning back towards Mitch. "This is just turning out to be the best day ever."

"Again with the sorries," Mitch squeaked out, as they both walked out into the hallway.

"Okay, look," Izzie said, holding her hand up. "I've got other cases that I've seriously got to work on, so I need you to go monitor Mrs. Robinson and run labs on her."

"Right, I can do that."

"Great," Izzie said, unconcerned, reaching into her pocket to get her pad and pen out. "I need you to run these labs, you'll be able to track how the drugs are effecting her with these," she said, while scribbling on the pad.

"Okay, cool. Labs," Mitch said, nodding his head vigorously as Izzie tore a sheet from her prescription pad and handed it to him.

"Alright then. If there are no further questions, I'm off to kick some major ass of my boyfriend and frienemy," Izzie said shoving her pad back into her pocket, she didn't notice an object falling out of her pocket as she turned to leave.

"Okay, thanks! I promise I wont let you down this time," Mitch called out to his retreating resident. He looked down and noticed what fell out of her pocket. "Oh, hey you dropped you're…" he called out, picking it up and turning it over to look at it. His eyes went wide at the sight. "…. Dirty pictures…."

He looked up to see if his resident heard him, but she was already out of earshot and turning the corner.

"Oh, boy," He said, looking back down at the picture of his scantly clad resident in a compromising position. A leering smile slowly spread across his face.

/000/


	7. Chapter 7

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Izzie sat at a desk in the research room with case files opened all around her. She had been shifting through old case files for what seemed like hours, hoping to find something that would help the current cardio case. Except, so far she wasn't coming up with anything that would be much of help on the case or help her one-up Cristina. Every time she thought she had found something that might be of help it turned out to be a dead end.

She sighed heavily as she closed the file in front of her and threw it in the large pile of files she had already looked through and considered useless. She pinched the bridge of her noise to stave off the headache she could feel coming.

Even though she told Cristina the fact that George was helping her wouldn't bother her, she couldn't help it when her mind kept wondering back to it. She wondered why George was looking for a catheter in the supply closet earlier. What did that have to do with the case involving impalement?

"Are you just getting to the case files?" Cristina asked, coming into the room.

Izzie looked up at her. "Yeah, so?"

"Oh, nothing," Cristina shrugged, walking over to a shelf on the other side of the room and picking up a book. "We did the case files thing hours ago, there's not much there for this case. Just surprised your just getting to that point in research though."

Izzie narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Well just because you didn't find anything doesn't mean its not there. Maybe it just takes a better doctor and a little more time to find it."

"Riiight," Cristina smirked, flipping through the book in her hand. "Of course it does take a little more time when you go solo."

"Yeah, you would know a lot about that wouldn't you?"

Cristina rolled her eyes and the room fell silent again as she looked through the book in her hand. Izzie tried to go back to her cases, but she couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Why did you make George get a catheter?"

Cristina looked up from her reading and looked at Izzie amused. "Because George is an intern and I'm a resident which means he's my intern minion for the day?"

"Not why did you send George, but why did he get a catheter?" Izzie asked, annoyed.

"George was blabbing about the new catheters the hospital purchased and how it would be cool to incorporated it into the case so we could use them, but in the end I decided against it. I'm going for another approach, which of course I'm not telling you about, so don't even ask."

"Oh, so you're planning to use George to think of ideas so you can come in and take credit for it? Wow, at least when I win the case fair and square, I'll know I didn't rely on others to win it for me."

"Whatever," Cristina shrugged. "It's the end results we're looking for, not who did this and that."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. Aren't you the competitor freak? Always gunning to be the best at everything?"

"You say that like it's a question, I am the best at everything."

Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes being the best means just getting to the top. And sometimes that means getting the best team to get you there," Cristina explained, looking through her book.

"Cristina here's that…" George said, coming into the room holding a stack of papers. When he saw Izzie sitting there he stopped in mid-sentence. "… Izzie, oh, hey."

Izzie just narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to her stack of case files.

"Is that the research you were doing on the internet?" Cristina asked, getting George's attention back.

"Uh. Oh, yeah, here," he said, handing her the papers to look at.

Cristina looked at the papers and smiled.

"Nice work, George," She flaunted. Izzie rolled her eyes and silently mimicked her while her back was to them both. "These are really good. I think it will go really well with our case…. and are you mimicking me?"

Izzie turned to give her a 'so what?' look.

"Wow, real professional, Blondie." Cristina scoffed, condescendingly. "Come on, George. We have to go prepare the game plan, so we'll be ready when Hahn picks us."

"Iz," George tried, as Cristina walked past him and out of the room.

Izzie held her hand up to silence him.

"But…"

"Bah!" Izzie blurted out, holding her hand up still.

"I just wanna…" George tried, smiling at her, hoping she would let up a little.

"George, you were all about having your space this morning, so here, this is me giving it to you," Izzie gritted out, keeping her eyes focused on the cases in front of her.

George's smile dropped and he sighed heavily as he turned to go. At the door, he turned to look at her once again, but she kept her focus ahead of her. He finally turned and left the room.

Izzie looked up when she knew he was out of the room and watched him walk down the hallway. She swallowed hard and turned back to the case in front of her. She let her head fall heavily onto her propped up hand as she tried to read over the case. She closed her eyes and told herself she just needed to focus on one thing at a time, and that thing was the cases in front of her, not anything about her boyfriend helping the one person she was against at the moment.

She couldn't believe he was being Cristina's flunky for the day. Of all the cases he could have been on, it had to be the one she wanted to be on so badly and working with the one person who wanted the same thing. All Cristina was doing was making him do grunt work, making him go do errands like running to the supply closet for pointless catheters.

Suddenly, Izzie sat up straight as a thought accord to her. She frantically shifted through the case files in front of her until she found the one she wanted. Then she quickly turned and rolled her chair to the bookcase behind her and grabbed a book off the shelf. She hastily flipped through the book as she rolled back to the desk and picked up the case file again. She compared the two and a slow smile spread across her face.

/000/


	8. Chapter 8

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

"Wow, she is surprisingly bendy for a doctor," Claire said, as she looked at the picture.

In front of the nurses' station, a group of interns were surrounding Mitch, who was holding the holy grail of gossip, in his hands. They were all gawking at the picture he was flaunting around.

"Hellooo Dr. Model," Leo declared. "I'm pretty sure I could fake a sickness to get a glimpse of that."

"Seriously," Steve snorted, holding his hand up to give Leo a high five. "If that's how she does her residency, how do we transfer residents? Cause I don't think I ever wanna see Karev wearing that."

"Speak for yourself," Megan joked, trying to crane her neck to see the picture around all the others. "How did you get this?"

"Oh, well, Izzie and I are pretty close," Mitch gloated. "We've shared a lot of experiences together…"

"You stole it?" Megan asked, sarcastically.

"No!" Mitch answered, shortly. "It may have fallen out of her lab coat pocket, and being the nice guy that I am, I picked it up before anyone else could get it."

"Well, who cares how you got it, we gotta get copies of this so we can enjoy this many more times throughout our intern year," Leo cracked.

"And make sure George doesn't see it," Steve suggested. "I think he would frown upon us ogling at his girlfriend."

"Or Lexie," Claire added. "She'd rat you guys out in a second, because she's in their little click. You have to be either doing one or related to one to get into their circle."

"Jealous much?" Leo smirked.

"Not as much as you," Clair retorted back.

"I'm not jealous," Leo defended. "I'm not jealous or scared of any doctor in this hospital. I'm going to be better than anyone here. Soon they'll all be working for me. Then we'll see who's doing who to get on top."

"Dr. Howard," the Chief announced loudly, coming up behind them.

Leo gasped at the sudden voice.

"Scatter!" he screeched, as they all went in different directions, leaving Mitch there to defend for himself alone.

"Where are they going so fast?" The chief asked, his brow furrowing at the sight of the other interns scurrying off so suddenly.

"I dunno," Mitch mumbled, holding the risqué picture behind his back.

The older doctor narrowed his eyes at the intern. Mitch gulped at the sudden attention, his grasp on the picture tightened.

"How's Mrs. Robinson?" Dr. Webber asked.

"She's still unconscious. I'm waiting on some labs to see how the Constraside is doing against the Minontal in her system."

The chief nodded his understanding.

"Is that her file?" He asked, moving past Mitch, who promptly turned as the older man past and brought his hands behind his back again, so that it was away from the chief's sight.

"Yes, everything we've done is in there," Mitch said, nervously as the chief picked up the chart sitting on the nurses' station.

"Mmm," The chief said, offhandedly while reading the chart in front of him. "You do know there will be consequences because of the unwarranted mistakes on this case, the severity of those consequences will depend on how she bounces back…. And what on earth are you hiding behind your back?!"

Mitch's eyes went wide at the sudden topic change. The older man was staring at him suspiciously.

"Nothing," he squeaked out.

"Howard." The chief warned. He held out his hand for the younger man to give up whatever he was hiding. "You're already in enough trouble. Don't make this any worse."

Mitch swallowed hard. He thought he was trying to keep this from getting worse, but he knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

He handed his mentor the racy picture and cringed for the reaction.

The chief raised his eyebrow at the odd acting doctor and then looked at the object in his hand.

"Oh dear lord!"

He promptly averted his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is…is that…" The chief stuttered in embarrassment, but briefly looked back down at the picture to make sure he saw it right. "Stevens!"

"Yes, sir," Mitch mumbled, blushing as he stared at his shoes.

"Where did you get this?" The chief asked, bluntly, still staring at everything but what was in his hand.

"I found it on the floor?" Mitch tried.

He looked at the younger intern with narrowed eyes.

"What in the hell kind of establishment am I running?" The chief demanded to know, but Mitch stayed silent knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"This," Dr. Webber waved the picture in between them and then quickly shoved it into his pocket of his lab coat. "…this never happened. Do you understand that? The memory of this picture will be vanished from your memory and any one else's memory who may have seen this, that is if you want this Minontal case to not follow your career…is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Mitch said, thankfully.

"Now I have to go deal with this," he said, walking off. "And then scrub my brain to rid of this from my memory."

/000/


	9. Chapter 9

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

The chief paced back and forth in front of the surgical board trying to think of how to handle the situation with Izzie's picture. Dirty pictures of his residents were definitely new territory for him. He considered Bailey's interns to be his own. He was proud of them for all that they had accomplished, despite what may have been working against them. He knew it wasn't easy being an intern. He had been one himself many years ago, but he also knew it was even harder when you're picked to be the best of the group. And Bailey's interns were, no doubt about it, the best group the hospital had seen in a very long time.

They were all special in their own way. Their strengths and weaknesses were different, which made them such a diverse group. Plus, as Bailey as their mentor they were really able to excel. The match was perfect because they benefited from her teaching and she benefited from their growing. He was proud of how they all turned out. Proud like a parent.

He pulled the picture out one more time to see if it would help him decide what to do with it. Scantly clad pictures were not one of the things he was proud of. It made him fidgety and nervous. He didn't want to be the one to confront Stevens. It would be too awkward.

He looked at the picture one more time and cringed.

"What, in the name of all that is good, are you looking at?!"

The older man was jolted into action as he shoved the picture back into his pocket and looked up at Bailey with wide eyes.

She looked at him with serious concern.

"Was that…?" She asked, unsure.

"It's not mine!" The chief blurted out.

"Clearly."

"I mean… it's not what it looks like, Miranda," He explained. "I confiscated this from Mitch, one of Dr. Stevens' new interns."

The older man looked around to see if anyone was looking at them before discretely handing her the picture.

"It seems either O'Malley or Stevens lost something very near and dear to them, much to my displeasure," he explained.

Bailey looked down at the picture in question and perched her lips together.

"Well of course it's one of mine," Bailey huffed. "If it's provocative, sexual, dangerous, or down right illegal, its gonna be one of MY previous interns doing it."

The chief face lit up as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yes, which is why you…" He started, before Bailey interrupted.

"Ohhh no no no," She said, pointing her finger at him. "No sir, you don't. I'm no longer their resident. I no longer have to be responsible for their stupidity. For once this is out of my jurisdiction."

"Being a fellow woman is out of your jurisdiction?"

Bailey narrowed her eyes at her boss.

"Excuse me?" Bailey asked, now crossing her own arms.

The chief let his fall to his side.

"It… it would be uncomfortable if I had to confront her about it, I'm a man, you're a woman…" He tried to explain.

"Is this some backassward sexism thing?" Bailey asked, hotly.

"No, it's a sexual harassment thing if I talk to her about it."

Bailey looked at him as if she was trying to decide if she was going to believe him.

"Look, don't make me pull rank," The chief sputtered. "Because I will... I am the chief of staff of this damn hospital and even though it's going to be the DEATH of me, I still call the shots around here. This is me asking a favor, one of which I will owe you for, but I can make it not a favor if you would like."

Bailey shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine," She gritted out. "But the amount of how much you owe me is so BIG, you'll be naming the hospital after me when I retire."

She started to walk back down the hallway, shoving the picture into her coat pocket.

"Bailey Seattle Hospital has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" The chief called out to the retreating doctor.

"You better believe it," She said without turning around.

Izzie walked into the conference room with her stack of papers and charts in her hands. Cristina and George were already there waiting with their stack of papers and charts in front of them at the conference table.

"Cristina," Izzie acknowledged the other doctor, shortly, sitting down beside her.

"Izzie," Cristina replied back in the same short tone.

"George," George mocked after not being acknowledged in the room.

Izzie just gave George a look he couldn't read.

"I don't know why you're suddenly so interested in cardio," Cristina said, crossing her arms as they waited for Hahn to show up. "It's my thing. Everyone knows it's my specialty."

"Oh, I must have missed the day they named the program Cristina Yang Cardiology Department," Izzie quipped.

"You must have also missed the day you hit your head and decided to be a specialty stealer."

"Well better than being a boyfriend stealer."

"What?" Both Cristina and George said at the same time.

"That's really funny coming from you," Cristina snorted. "Maybe we should bring Callie in to see how funny she finds it."

"You know what I mean," Izzie defended. "George isn't even your intern. The only reason you picked him for the case was to get to me. He doesn't fit the case."

"Hey!" George said, offended, but neither women noticed his objection.

"Oh whatever," Cristina said. "He was Burke's guy. Burke's guy has gotta mean something."

"Yeah!" George said, but then added, "…Wait… is that a good thing?"

"So you're using George for some weird pleasure trip down memory lane? Or is it more like George is your strange good luck charm that will some how magically make Hahn like you better if you're Burke-like. Wow, George must feel real special."

George held up his hands and looked at them.

"Am I invisible man?!" He asked, excitedly, but neither girl backed down from their stare off. "Okay, let's just all calm down before we say something we may regret later…"

"Case whore-der!" Izzie blurted out at Cristina.

"Better than being a Case leach!" Cristina replied with a snort.

"Yes, exactly unlike that!" George said with a point of his finger.

"Alright people," Hahn said, coming into the room. They all stood up at the entrance of the cardio doctor. "Lets make this quick. A large chunk of metal in the heart makes for a very uncomfortable patient. So which one of you is going to dazzle me to get onto the case?"

Cristina and Izzie looked at each other and smugly smiled at one another.


	10. Chapter 10

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

"And since the metal is lodged in the area of the left ventricle and the muscles must be holding it place, I suggest we go with a paramedian sternomoty," Cristina explained, while George handed Hahn papers with info explaining their plan. "We'll open the pericardium sac to expose the structure around the metal and extract it."

"And what about clots?" Hahn asked, reading the charts in her hands.

"I suggest we temporary knot the wound using a finger as you make horizontal mattress sutures to avoid any clots or scarring."

"Horizontal mattress sutures?" Hahn asked, nodding. Cristina couldn't read her expression as she read the papers in front of her. "Alright, time is fading fast, let's hear what you've got Stevens."

"I am suggesting a rather unique approach," Izzie explained. "Coil Embolization."

The announcement was a surprise as they all looked at the blonde doctor. Izzie placed her research on top of Cristina's so that Hahn could read it.

"Coil Embolization?" Hahn asked, intrigued. Both Cristina and George looked over at the cardio doctor in surprise.

"Yes, the hospital has new catheters that I think could be really beneficial if we incorporate them into the case."

George looked over at his girlfriend and smiled proudly at her. She had managed to work his idea about the new catheters into the case. Izzie didn't notice the smile as she continued her explanation.

"In most cases, coil embolization is used to stop the bleeding in aneurysms, so I thought we would take a similar approach since bleeding is also a factor for this case. Once we extract the metal, the new catheters will insert metallic occluding coil into the effected arteries to prevent abnormal bleeding, which will allow us to repair the damage to the left ventricle. My research and notes explain it more in detail if you choose this approach."

The cardio doctor skimmed through the papers in her hands.

"Hmmm," She said, deep in thought as she read. "Interesting."

"Interesting, as in, this sounds like a kick ass plan, so I pick you?" Izzie asked, hopeful.

"Or interesting, as in, I'm saying nice words to let you down easily?" Cristina asked in the same hopeful tone.

"I think I've made my decision," Hahn said, looking up at the doctors who were listening intently in front of her. She handed them both back their research information.

Cristina and Izzie glanced at each other as they both held their breaths and prepared for the answer.

"I'm going to go with…"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait," Bailey interrupted.

They all turned to the shorter doctor standing at the door.

"Stevens' off the case," Bailey announced.

"What?!" Izzie objected, taken off guard. "Why?"

"Something's come up," Bailey said, not explaining in further detail.

Izzie walked up to her mentor and lowered her voice. "Is this about the epileptic case mishap? Because I have my intern, Mitch, on it."

"Yes and no," Bailey explained, but then also lowered her voice.

"Look I just need you to come with me. Trust me when I say, you don't want to do this here. This is the last thing I want to be doing today, so just come with me so we can get it over with."

Izzie furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked at Bailey. It had to be important if Bailey wanted her. She was suddenly worried about the epileptic case. She looked back at the others behind her who were all watching keenly.

"I guess I'll retract my offer of skills for this case," Izzie said, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"That's a shame," Hahn said, simply. "This is a hell of a case to miss out on."

Izzie then sighed as she turned to leave. George watched with concern as she walked out.

After both doctors left, Hahn turned back around to Cristina. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"So I guess this just leaves you," She said, annoyed.

Cristina's brow furrowed at the doctors disappointed tone.

Izzie followed Bailey down the hallway. The other doctor was being silent as she walked, which did not calm Izzie's nerves. Bailey was not one to be silent. When you screwed up you knew it. There was yelling. There was punishment. There was lots of commotion coming from the shorter doctor. There was even an occasional whack on the arm. But silence, silence you feared. If you hit the silent level you knew it was bad.

"Has something happened with Mrs. Robinson?" Izzie asked, nervously. "Mitch is supposed to keep me updated on the situation. I have him running labs to watch her condition."

"Mrs. Robinson is still unconscious," Bailey said coming up to the nurses' station and turning around to talk to Izzie. "However, Mitch is no longer on the case."

"What?" Izzie asked, surprised. "Why not? Did he screw up again … I swear my interns have some kind of brain deficiency because they put up this mental block when it comes to things I tell them to do."

"I betcha they wont have mental blockage about this," Bailey muttered.

"Huh?"

Bailey looked around them. Several nurses and interns looked away and tried to look busy.

"Here, follow me," Bailey said, leading Izzie into the residents locker rooms. Once they were inside, she motioned towards the bench in front of their lockers. "Sit."

Izzie looked at her confused and crossed her arms defensively.

"What's going on?" Izzie said. "You're starting to freak me out. No one's dead are they?"

"Not yet, depends on how you take the news," Bailey said.

"Okay, again, huh?" Izzie said, now more confused than ever. "Dr. Bailey you're not making…"

"I said sit," Bailey demanded. "This is a sitting lecture, so sit!"

Izzie quickly sat down on the bench. She gulped nervously as the doctor in front of her started pacing.

"How long was it before you knew I had a husband?" Bailey asked.

Izzie's brow furrowed in confusion as she watched the doctor pace in front of her, she thought carefully about the answer to her question.

"Um, probably when we found out you were pregnant… so a couple of months, I guess," She said, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Right! Months. There were months before you found out I had a personal life outside the walls of this hospital," Bailey said, still pacing. "Months were you only knew me as your beloved, respected mentor. An emphasis on beloved and respected part."

Izzie listened as the doctor in front of her ranted. She was still completely lost in the conversation.

"And do you know why months went by before you knew anything about my private life?"

"Well, you're a lot of things Dr. Bailey, but I wouldn't exactly describe you as open book about your life. Plus, you probably didn't want your new naïve interns all in your business."

"Exactly!" Bailey said, pointing to her. "All in your business is bad. There should be no, all in your business, in the hospital business. Do understand what I'm saying?"

Izzie raised an eyebrow at her mentor

.

"I can't say that I do," She said, tilting her head to the side and scrunching her face together in confusion. "You're not exactly being clear."

"Well this should make things clearer," Bailey said, whipping the picture in her pocket out and showing it to the blonde doctor.

Izzie's eyes went wide and gasped loudly when she saw the object being held out in front of her. She quickly snatched it out of Bailey's hand.

"Oh my God! Where did you get this?!" She demanded to know, standing up suddenly. "Oh, crap. This is bad."

"The chief," Bailey deadpanned, now standing still.

"You got it from the chief?!" Izzie screeched. Now she was the one pacing back and forth. "How did this..? Where did… No.. wait…what? How?!"

"All very good questions," Bailey said, simply. "It seems he got it from your intern Mitch."

"Mitch?!" Izzie said, shocked. "One of my interns had it?! One of my crappy interns who are all smug and… and …"

"Disrespectful?" Bailey finished the sentence for her.

"Yes!" Izzie said, nodding her head vigorously. "Oh, this is bad. This is bad as bad as can be. There is no more level of bad to go. People in the future will be able to pinpoint this moment and say 'Yup, that's about the highest level of bad an employee can go!'"

"Well, while having porny pictures get passed amongst your interns is pretty bad, I wouldn't say it was the highest level of badness."

Izzie heavily sat down on the bench again.

"I can't even believe my interns saw this. Like they needed anything else to give me more flak about."

"So I'm assuming you didn't give Mitch this little jewel to share with the rest of the class?"

"No!" Izzie answered, quickly. "I don't even like any of them!"

Bailey looked down at the blonde doctor in front of her who was staring at the picture in her hand sadly.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying the karma for all the grief I got from you all as interns, this shall pass."

Izzie sighed heavily.

"This was supposed to be something special just for George, something for him to notice me again. Even this blew up in my face."

"Don't worry, like I said, it wont be long before something else dirty and embarrassing happens to someone else and all thoughts about naughty resident pictures will be forgotten. It always does in this sex crazed place."

"What about just embarrassing mistakes like the minontal case?"

"That too shall pass in time," Bailey said, looking down at Izzie who had her head resting on her hands, drained. "Look, we all make mistakes."

"Trust me I know," Izzie replied, sarcastically. "If I'm confident in anything it's the knowledge that I've made mistakes."

"Well, you know, learning from experience is a great teaching technique," Bailey tried. "And if any of those smug, disrespectful interns can learn from example, than you have something to offer. Mistakes don't mean anything unless you learn from them and grow. And you have. Be confident in that."

Izzie just nodded her head. It made her feel better that Bailey wasn't holding the pictures against her, but she couldn't help the cold feel of despair sliding through her

"Let's just not make any more scantly clad pervy mistakes," Bailey added with a nod.

Izzie just snorted her agreement.

"So Mitch is off the case and I'm on?" Izzie asked, disheartened.

"Right, the chief is still stammering and blushing from your dirty pictures, so the way he's choosing to handle this situation is ignorance and deferring action. Hence, Mitch being off the case."

Izzie nodded her understanding. She would gladly take over the case if that were her punishment.

"And you'll be given plenty of time to learn and grow from your latest mistakes while at home tomorrow as punishment for not following your intern close enough as well as for emotional damage against the chief."

Izzie let her head fall heavily against the locker behind her. Then she set up as she thought of something.

"So, one day suspension to avoid all the dirty picture jokes and drug-coma cracks…. I think I could do that."

"Good, but before that you have to make sure Mrs. Robinson comes through okay. You'll need to sit with her for the next several hours to make sure she comes out okay. So you better get to it, you have a long night ahead of you."

"Right," Izzie nodded. "I'm just going to take a few moments in here before I have to go face the smirk-y faces and snide remarks. If that's okay."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about the smirk-y faces, soon they'll probably be busy watching the impaled cardio case from the gallery," Bailey said, walking out of the room.

Izzie moaned as she remembered the amazing case she was missing out on.

/000/


	11. Chapter 11

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Izzie was still sulking on the bench when she heard the locker room door open behind her. She thought it was perfect timing since the last thing she needed on this awful day was for someone to give her grief about it.

She looked up to see Cristina behind her just standing there staring at her.

"Oh, great. Are you here to gloat? Well let's have it. Go ahead and have a gloating marathon." Izzie said, sarcastically. Flailing her arms to make her point. "You rock cardio, I know. I get it. I don't. I don't rock cardio. I don't rock as a resident or teacher. I don't even rock enough for George anymore," Izzie said, defeated.

She ran her hands through her hair and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not a rockstar…. I'm just…." She sighed heavily, finally whispering out, "I'm just tired."

Cristina looked at the defeated doctor in front of her.

"I fell asleep," Cristina said, finally.

Izzie looked up at her in confusion.

"Remember with Burke," Cristina continued. "I fell asleep during sex. It had been a crazy surgery day and I was dead tired and I just fell asleep. He had a hissy fit, we had a big fight, and then he almost got his arm blown off. But it happens. You give you're all to this career. To these people, who you'll probably never see again, by working on them and saving their lives. You give them everything, even if it effects your personal life."

Izzie watched in awe as the normally closed off doctor talked in front of her.

"And falling asleep after a 30 hour shift, it happens. It's a mistake, but it doesn't mean anything other than you're tired. You don't think you're a rock star for George anymore? Just be glad you can get to the point in your relationship that you're both comfortable enough to know that sex doesn't define your relationship. That a mistake in the bed won't send you both spiraling out of control. That you don't have to be a rock star 24 hours a day for George, because at the end of the day, he just wants you for you."

Izzie sat still as Cristina continued her lecture. Even if Izzie could talk, she wouldn't because she was mesmerized by the other doctor's seriousness.

"And you think I came to gloat?" Cristina snorted, bitterly. "I seriously wish I was. God knows it would be better than having this Lifetime Movie moment. But in reality, I've come to ask you for your notes and research on your plans for the cardio case. I get to be on the case, but Hahn wants to use your procedure. So I won by process of elimination. By damn default."

Izzie was shocked by the turn of events. She shook her head to clear it from confusion.

"Wait, she wants to use coil embolization?" Izzie asked, shocked. She noticed Cristina was now the one who looked defeated. "But at least you get on the case. You'll still get to see an amazing surgery. You're on top, right? That's what counts in the end."

Izzie repeated Cristina's words from earlier to her, hoping it would mean something.

"No, you were right," Cristina shrugged. "Sometimes being on top doesn't mean you win. It just means you're the last one standing and there's no one else left to pick. You're the last kid picked on the playground."

Izzie just looked at the other doctor as she thought about what she was saying.

/000/

It had been a weird day for George. He busted his ass to get into work early so he could beat the other interns for good cases. It used to not be this hard. When he was an intern with his friends, things were so much simpler. Now it just seemed like he couldn't find the right place for him. He wasn't a resident but he didn't feel like just an intern anymore either.

It made it even weirder that he had to be his friends' intern now. Working under Meredith or Cristina or even Izzie was a bit tricky. He didn't feel like the other interns. He still saw them as a friend instead of mentor. He didn't want to take orders or follow their leads when just months before he was their equal. It made things even more complicated when he was stuck between a good cardio case and being on his girlfriend's side.

George walked into the scrub room where he found Cristina already there preparing for the surgery. He walked over the sink and stood beside Cristina as he turned the faucet on.

"So are you ready for the surgery?" George asked, looking into the room where the man with a piece of metal sticking out of him was being put to sleep.

"Yup," Cristina said, simply, scrubbing her arms.

"It's a crazy case," George said, using the soap to lather his hands up. "I think Izzie's procedure will do well."

"Mmm," Cristina mumbled, not really paying attention to him as she focused on scrubbing her hands.

"I mean not that our plans for the case were bad, I think we did a great job, it's just I think it's cool that Izzie worked the new catheters into the case. She's been acting kinda weird lately. This is something she needed… or well if she had not got pulled from the case… I wonder what's going on with her…"

Cristina looked over at George.

"You're her boyfriend," She said. "Shouldn't you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is it with people getting into relationships, they suddenly become blind to the other persons feelings?" Cristina asked, sardonically.

"Hey!" George said, offended. "I'm not blind! I… I know Izzie... She's just having a hard time adjusting to being a resident. But she'll find her footing. She's the comeback kid."

"How very Disney movie of you," Cristina snorted, rinsing her hands under the flowing water.

"What's that suppose to mean?" George asked, incredulously.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Cristina asked, shaking her head. "She's having a hard time adjusting in more places in her life than just her career."

"Are you saying she's having a hard time adjusting to our relationship?" George asked, disbelievingly. "That's crazy. After all we went through to come together? Our relationship is adjusted, trust me."

"So is that why she's been blabbing on and on about you guys' sex life to me and Meredith?" Cristina asked.

"What?" George asked, surprised. "Our sex life? It's… It's well adjusted! We adjust it all the time. Trust me. If it were any more adjusted, we'd be adjusting 24/7…"

"Okay, Mr. Ego," Cristina interrupted him. "Focus on just the blabbing, not what she's blabbing about."

George just gave her a confused look as he scrubbed up his arms.

"Before you two started… you're whatever," Cristina said, with a flick of her hand as she tore off a paper towel from its dispenser. "Before it got all horizontal between the two of you, who did she go to with her problems?"

"Me," George said, confidentially. "And she still can."

"Really? Even sex talk? Like what you like, what you don't like. Or like the fact she's got it in her head that you don't find her attractive anymore, those kind of problems?"

George just looked at her as he thought about what she said.

"Just face it, the person who she use to run to talk to is now the person she needs to talk about the most. Now she's stuck with trying to make Meredith and me talk about her problems and we all know that's not our thing. We don't do the girly talk thing like you."

"Jeez," George said, ignoring the last insult. "She's going to issues-queen-Meredith and cold-bitchy-you for advice? That is bad."

"Seriously," Cristina agreed. "I really hope she stops soon or people might start thinking I care."

"She really thinks I don't find her attractive anymore?" George asked, surprised. "She's hot… like insanely hot… I mean…" he chuckled, "Sometimes, I look at her and it's like…"

"Oh, look," Cristina interrupted. "My quota for giving a crap just ran out."

With that she turned and threw the paper towel she dried her hands off with in the trash, tied her scrub mask on, and walked into the O.R., leaving George alone in the scrub room.

George smiled softly at the peculiar doctor leaving the room and shook his head. It had definitely been a weird day.

/000/


	12. Chapter 12

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

Rating: Nothing worse than the show.

Feedback: Of course, feedback is like our crack!

Summary: Izzie is having a hard time figuring out just where she stands in her career and her relationship with George.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately. It would be cooler if I did though.

Spoilers: In this fic, George and Izzie are still together and the fic follows the show up until the ep. "Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction." After that this fic goes AU.

Dedicated to Joseba for his birthday, which was like months ago, but it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you have a great 21st year buddy! And to the 80th BGL (gizzie) thread at Fanforum. :)

**Just a little warning, the medical situations in this may be completely off. I don't know anything, really, when it comes to hospitals or medical situations, so prepare yourself for having to suspend your belief and imagination.**

/000/

Fic: Bringing Sexy Back.

/000/

Izzie slammed the door shut as she entered their house. She was dripping wet as she carelessly kicked her soaked shoes off at the door. Of course, her hellish day had to end with a downpour that she had to walk through to get to and from her car. It was the perfect ending to her day.

Alex and Meredith, who were both sitting on the couch watching tv, turned around as they heard her come in. Meredith smiled at the sight of their friend standing at the door looking exhausted.

"I've had a hard day. I'm going straight upstairs to hide under the covers until I can repress the memory of this day from my brain."

"So we've heard," Meredith smirked. She opened her mouth to say something else but was halted by the sight of Izzie's hand coming up.

"Don't." Izzie warned. "Don't do the dirty jokes. I didn't ridicule you when you went through your naughty tequila stage."

"Pffft," Meredith snorted. "You and George both taunted and teased throughout that stage. You even named the guys!"

"Well be the better person, Mer!!' Izzie blurted out as she stomped up the stairs.

Meredith looked at Alex and gave him a knowing smile. Alex just rolled his eyes and turned the volume up on the tv.

Izzie somberly walked to her room and reached for the door handle. When the door creaked completely open, she stopped in the doorway at the sight of George sitting on her bed. He looked up and just stared at the sight of her.

She sighed heavily as she shuffled herself the rest of the way in and turned to close the door.

"George," She said, softly, her back to him. "I'm tired. I just want to go to bed."

"You think I don't find you attractive anymore?" George asked, point-blank.

Izzie turned around, surprised at the question.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me," He said. "Do you really think that I'm not attracted to you anymore?"

Izzie ran a hand through her damp hair that was hazardly put up.

"George, look," She said, her shoulders slumping from the long day. "I've had the day from hell. I helped put a lady into a temporary coma, humiliated myself in front of my interns and god knows who else they showed, won an amazing cardio case against cardio-nut Cristina, only to have to drop out because of the previous coma lady mistake, scarred my boss for life with explicit material of myself, and managed to get myself suspended for a whole friggin day… All I want to do right now is to crawl under those covers and not come out until someone else has to do the walk of shame down the halls of Seattle Grace and takes all the mortifying attention off of me."

George stood up slowly.

"I can't believe you think I don't find you attractive anymore," He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Izzie dropped her head down in despair.

"Well, great," She mumbled. "Now you decide to not let this go."

"No, because the idea is absurd," He said, taking a step closer to her.

Izzie just kept her head down as she looked at the floor.

"Izzie Stevens, you're standing here in front of me dripping wet, wearing that ugly flowery jacket with a slumpy sweat suit underneath it, you don't have a stitch of make-up on, and your hair looks like a cat attacked you and you lost the fight…"

Izzie just closed her eyes at his words. If she weren't feeling so tired and defeated she would have punched him in the arm.

"… and you're simply breath-taking," George finished, breathlessly.

Izzie looked up at him surprised. That was not where she thought he was going with the end of that sentence.

"And before you think it, I'm not saying this because I know your feeling insecure right now. It's simply the truth."

He took another step closer to her.

"Iz, you couldn't be unattractive if you were wearing the garbage on Alex's bedroom floor. You can do a lot of things, amazing miracle worthy things, but being unsexy…"

He said giving her a half smile, stepping closer. Now he was right in front of her.

"Just not possible."

Izzie swallowed the lump in her throat down and shook her head. She was about to open her mouth to protest when he started speaking again.

"Sometimes when we're at the hospital…" he said, taking one tiny step closer, putting himself inches from her. "…I'll see you across the way and I'll think 'My god, I can't believe she's with me. That a beautiful goddess like you could even give the bumbling science geek, George O'Malley, a second glance, much less allow him to be head over heels in love with her.'"

Izzie closed her eyes as she let his words sink in. She felt herself involuntarily lean into him, strands of her hair mingling with his bangs, giving her chills.

"And then there are times where I see you..." he smiled, letting a quiet chuckle out. "… and I can't take my eyes off you and I'm thinking things that a doctor shouldn't be thinking while he's treating a patient. Things that would get ME suspended if they ever came out."

George smiled as he felt her forehead touch his, her smile shining bright. He closed his eyes and breathed in her beauty. Izzie slid her face down his and buried her face into his neck, just allowing herself to be held up by his body. He slowly reached up and took the collar of her coat and slid it off her shoulders.

"And sometimes, I'll see you standing across the surgical table from me and you'll be so caught up in the surgery that I can actually see you thinking about your next step in the surgery, and then you'll look up at me and our eyes will catch…"

Izzie felt a light kiss to her bare neck and felt his hands slip beneath the hymn of her sweatshirt. She slid her hands up his back and clenched his shirt as she felt the soft touch of his fingers against her skin.

"…our eyes will catch," he repeated, his breathe hot against her ear, sending another round of chill bumps down her arms.

Izzie slowly lifted her head up, her nose gracing his as she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"And I fall in love with you all over again," he whispered to her.

Izze didn't waste a second before lunging in to kiss him passionately on the lips. She felt him pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. She couldn't help the moan that escaped as she buried her hands into his hair.

She carefully pushed him towards her bed and clawed at his clothes while trying desperately not to break the intense kiss. She figured they must have made it to the bed when she felt the back of his knees hit the mattress.

She pulled away from the frantic kiss with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss before pushing him onto the bed.

He sat up breathlessly and smiled at her.

"So I take it your not tired anymore?" He asked, reaching up to place his hands around her tiny waist.

"Not so much," She giggled, as she straddled his lap. She looped her arms around his neck and looked down at him. "Buddy, come tomorrow during rounds, you may regret the loving I plan to put on you tonight."

"Never," George said, kissing her chin. "Even if it were possible, then it's a good thing I took the day off tomorrow."

Izzie's face light up once more as she felt him tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You took tomorrow off?" She asked, smiling down at him.

"Yeah, I heard you might have some free time on your hands tomorrow, so I thought I would stick around and we could…" he said, leaning up until his lips were barely touching hers. "… play chess."

Izzle laughed and poked him in his side where she knew he was ticklish, making him jerk away with a bark of laughter.

"Hey! Hey!" He said, trying to control his laughter as she continued to tickle him. Finally, he grabbed both her hands and held them. "Tickling and pillow fights come later."

"Oh, really?" Izzie smirked. "So it's chess, tickling, and then pillow fights? Any other planned activities I should know about?"

"Well, let's not forget role play with hard core Izzie and patient George," He smiled, wagging his eyebrows.

"Ohh, don't remind me," Izzie groaned, letting her head drop down. "That's the last time I try to bring sexy back at work."

"Pffft, sexy never left in the first place," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well either way, the incriminating photos are being destroyed…"

"Aw, come on… It's my, just what the doctored ordered, prescription," He teased.

"It's added ammo for my crappy interns to use against me."

"Nope, don't worry, I already told all of them that if they ever mentioned the photo's again that I knew people… I knew people in high places… meaning I'm in good with the nurses and can make sure their internship can be a long, tedious, and poop cleaning filled one, if I wanted. Plus, I stole Mitch's lucky stethoscope and hid it from him. Let's seem him get good case now, that McBastard."

"Aww, my McHero," Izzie giggled.

"Finally! I get a Mc'd!" George declared, throwing his hands up.

After Izzie's laughter died down, she slid her arms around his neck again and grounded her hips into his lap and heard him take a deep breath. She smiled as she looked down at him again.

"You know you're not just some science geek to me, right?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Hoping her love for him was shining as bright as what was being reflected back at her. "That when I look at you… god, I'm just so in love with you. You know that, right?"

"I know." He said, simply. "But show me anyways."

She took his face into her hands and carefully brought her face down to his for a deep kiss.

For the first time that day, Izzie felt like she was where she belonged.

She was in his arms.

She was home.

The End.


End file.
